New Beginning
by dayna87
Summary: The short amount of time when I felt happy and loved was cut short when he left. I have no idea what to do. Vampires are not supposed to breed. But then again when have you heard of a virgin vampire making love to a human without taking a drop of blood.
1. Chapter 1

New Beginning

Chapter 1

Time crept passed since it happened. I can't even speak it out loud not that I speak much these days. It all seems meaningless now all that happened. But I can't forget even if I wanted to. I look down at my swelling stomach ok it hasn't grown but I've just found out I was pregnant. The short amount of time when I felt happy and loved was cut short when he left. I have no idea what to do.

Vampires are not supposed to breed. But then again when have you heard of a virgin vampire making love to a human without taking a drop of blood.

But that was before he took it all back – That day, those words. "We're leaving", "I can't keep pretending to be something I'm not" and "I don't love you". They never leave my head. I try to be normal for Charlie's sake but I'm dying to say "What do I do? The Cullen's are Vampires, I'm having a half Vampire child and my best friend is a wolf."

Ok I'm rambling. I need to find Dr Cullen. Or maybe ask Jake what to do. It's been 2 months since there gone and I only found out last week he was a wolf. I need to be more careful for the baby's sake. Tears gather in my eyes. I thought I had run out of them. I was a zombie since he left but I have to do something for this baby, the only thing I have of him. An idea hits me. Maybe the house has some clue or maybe Alice saw this.

Charlie is a work so I go into the truck. I wince at the place where the stereo that was installed for my birthday was. The day after he left I removed it, my nails and skin has seemed to be repaired now. The drive is quick and I am at the place that once I felt safe. A panic attack closes in and my heart breaks at the empty building. I walk cautiously my arms attempt to hold me together. It's unlocked. I sigh in relief. I didn't want to break and enter. I mean I am the Chief's daughter.

I take a breath and try to find Dr Cullen's Office. I see the frame of graduation hats missing on the wall in the hallway as well as the cross at his office. It appeared emptier. I looked at the papers on the desk and looked in the draws. There was nothing. I started searching in other rooms, but no such luck. Ok there has to be something. I was starting to become frantic. The whole idea that no one cared about me enough to leave something was becoming unbearable. Ok there are only 2 rooms left, Alice's and his.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sigh heavily and chose Alice's because I know I'll break down in his. Ok I lift to knock and then realise what I'm doing – Such a human thing to do. Even if she was here she would have been out by now. Ok I open the door and am shocked to see how lifeless it is. I mean the pixie was obsessed with shopping and it looks like the wardrobe has fewer clothes then mine does. The last time I was here was when she was playing Bella Barbie for my disastrous birthday. Heck that was the last time I saw any of them. Ok enough pity party I'm here to help my baby. Ok wouldn't Alice have seen the consequence when we did it and left some clue? Ok I figure to first look on the desk that normally was covered in makeup, hair products and tools of beauty.

There is a picture from my party of Alice and me before I got any of my presents. This seemed to open the flood gates. Tears pour down my cheeks. Then I notice there is writing on the back.

_Bella_

_If you are reading this then my brother has gone through his stupid plan of leaving you and forcing us with him. I don't know why but I have a feeling that you are in desperate need of our help and need to reach us. In the first draw is the address where we are moving to, a black credit card (you know you'll need it so don't refuse) and the keys to your new car._

_Love always_

_Your sister and best friend_

_Alice_

Oh my goodness. I have never been so grateful for Alice in my entire existence. I look through the draw and find the address, keys and card. There is another letter addressed to me but I do not know the writing.

_Bella_

_I am terribly sorry that I attacked you last night. I am sorry that I am the reason that Edward has left. I will be forever in your debt if you forgive me in any way. _

_I will still think of you as my sister_

_Jasper_

Japer I am not angry at you and I had forgiven you long ago. It was not your fault. I think of you as my brother.

Ok I am talking to myself. I guess I have to find the Cullen's so I can tell him myself.

I look at the address and it is

265 Beecroft Road, Albertson, Alaska

Well if I am going to go to Alaska I'll need supplies like food, warm clothes, car extras and a place to stay. I enter the kitchen after going back down stairs and take all the food I think I'll need – it's not like they'll use it. As for clothes I'll have to buy as I am getting too big for mine. I think no I need to go to his room. I need something that smells like him.

I hold my slight bump for comfort and protecting and walk to the closed door. I am bulldozed by so many emotions and memories I almost fall over. My hand shakes as it creeps to the handle and I turn till it opens.


	3. Chapter 3

NB Chapter 3

I open the door and surprised I can smell him in there. I hold myself up on the door and try to remind myself to not break down. I hold my eyes shut tightly and take a few deep breathes to regain my control. Once I calmed down a bit I open my eyes and glance around the room. It shouldn't surprise me based on what I had seen in the other rooms but it was bare. His classic music collection had been removed and most of his clothes were gone. I decide to take some of his t-shirts to help me cope and to have him with me even if it is just his sent. The couch has a sheet covering it so I remove it. Without knowing it I had lied myself on the couch and started to cry into his shirt while holding my growing tummy.

After a couple minutes of weeping, I get up and take a last look around the room to see if there is anything I can take. Nothing. I sigh and exit the room closing the door behind me. I walk down the stairs extra careful with my precious load and walk into the kitchen. I find some bags and back as much as I deem necessary. Then I walk into the garage to find out which car Alice has leant me.

I press the keyless entry button and heard a beep.

No way. Oh my gosh. How did she? Wow.

The reason for my incoherently thoughts is because she managed to get me the

Aston Martin

Okay. I know I am not fond of fast cars but come on. It was his special car. How the hell did she get his keys? A real smile appears on my face. I love Alice so much. Not that I didn't before. I walk in side and get the groceries if I could call them that. It takes a couple of turns to get them all. Once I have everything I find the remote for the garage. As I was about to turn on the engine to leave a thought stumps me. What about the truck???? It will lead my dad and Jake here. Fuck.

I turn on the engine anyway and drive to the front. I notice the gap in the garage. Oh of cause ill just put the truck in the garage. Oh but what about my sent. I figure if Vampires can track based on sent so could they. I guess I'll have to leave notes at home. Once the switch aroo happens I drive home. Seeing the cruiser not in the driveway I realise he is still at work. I go to my room and back my belongings and write letters to Charlie and Jake. Charlie I wrote

_Dad_

_I am so sorry for leaving you like this but it is something I have to do. I have found out I am pregnant and I am going to find the father. Thank you for looking after me and I am glad I came to Forks to get to know you. Please don't try to find me. I will contact you to let you know I am safe._

_I love you_

_Bella_

To Jake I wrote

_Jake_

_I have gone to find him. I am pregnant and Carlisle is the only person who can help. Look after Charlie please. Please don't break the treaty on my account. I'll try to let you know anything, you are my best friend and I am sorry I am leaving like this. I have to do this._

_Goodbye_

_Bella._

Putting them both in envelopes and writing their name on top, I walk to the table and trip over something on the floor. That's odd. I don't remember there being a different coloured floor board. I pick at it and it easily comes off. Looking inside I loudly gasp. All the things that were missing when he left are right here in this place. The tickets, photos and a CD of my lullaby. Well I pick up those items, place the envelope on the desk and grab my suitcase and empty everything in the car. Looking inside the car I notice there is a GPS system. I enter the address of the Cullen's new house and leave Forks.

Now in the car I can mule over all that I have discovered today. Firstly Alice had a backup plan if he left which included an address, keys and a note, Jasper apologized which was unnecessary and finally he left all the stuff he took in my floor. What on earth does that mean? Does he care? I shake my head to stop confusing myself and decide to think of my baby. It's still scary thinking I have something growing within me. I think back to when I first discovered I was pregnant.

*Flashback*

Oh this flu will not leave me. I have been throwing up every morning for the last couple of days and then eating weird combinations. Hang on. Stop the clock. Throwing up. Weird food combinations. When was the last time I had my period. Oh my gosh I am pregnant. Hang on how is that possible. I slept with a Vampire. They're sterile. Aren't they? Well I can't think of any other reason.

Okay breath. Need to get a pregnancy test. But that will have to wait till I go to Port Angeles. Could you imagine if I went to a Chemist now in Forks? The whole town will know – poor Charlie. Okay let's see if there is any information on this on the good old internet. Well first it needs to connect I mean we only have dial up. Ok so I Google 'Vampire pregnancy'.

It comes up with some legends about male vampires preying on female mortals and then after they become pregnant the spawn (the website's word, not mine) rips out of the mother. Oh my gosh will that happen to me? I begin to freak out then suddenly a thought hits me. They were so wrong about the Cullen's how can they be right about my baby?

I smile. I am going to have a baby. I guess it's time to book an appointment. Hang on maybe I shouldn't I mean it half vampire. I guess I have to find the only person who can help. Carlisle."

*End of flashback*

I wonder if it is a boy or girl. I hope I find them soon. No matter what, I am keeping this baby no matter what anyone says. This baby was made by him and I when we were in love, even if it was only one sided. I am only there to make sure I survive. Nothing else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. I honestly forgot and I get distracted easily. I am impressed on the reviews and the amount of people who added this story as favourites and alert. Thanks guys. I hope you like this chapter. Hopefully I won't take too long to update.**

NB Chapter 4

I put in the CD that Edward made which was also played when we made love. I need it to help me calm down. Even though I'm the police chief's daughter and don't like to speed, it is easy to go fast in this ride and I can see why they like being fast.

Soon I am past Port Angeles and Seattle and then I realise that it'll be dark in a couple of hours so ill need a safe place to sleep. On the GPS I press some buttons to find a hotel to stay in Vancouver since I am almost crossing the border to Canada. I lock in the hotel and drive there.

Thanks to Alice's black card I book into the hotel after giving the keys to the valet. I chose the Hilton not because I want to spend money because that hasn't changed, no it's because the car will be protected here.

I don't feel like eating so I decide to have room service. Is it normal to be having weird cravings so early? I ordered rare stake and chips and ice cream with pickles and strawberries. What a healthy dinner? A thought suddenly occurred to me. My baby is half vampire baby, will my baby need blood? Where would I get it? Will I faint at the smell? I groan as I realise that there is no way I can figure it out till I see Carlie but even he won't know. I mean this isn't supposed to happen.

I try to calm myself down because stress isn't good for the baby. I decide to have a bath to relax me before going to bed. It has been a very emotionally draining day.

The spa bath filled with bubbles, oils and other bath stuff they have and around the bath are scented candles and soothing music. It's incredible what the expensive hotel just give out to their patrons.

15 minutes later I feel pretty, clean and soothed of all my problems. I put on a t-shirt I take from Edward's room and put my lullaby on and crawl into the most comfortable bed known to man.

I wake relaxed and utterly surprised. It was the first night since he left I could sleep without waking up suddenly from a nightmare and screaming. I get dressed and make myself some toast because I feel a little queasy. I pack my belongings and check out. The car is there when I walk out of the hotel.

I take in the scenery around me and find myself smiling. It was utterly beautiful. I can't find myself to leave this city so I decide to drive around the city and maybe do some shopping for my baby. I walk into the first baby store I find and start to get a little emotional at all the tiny clothes. Because I don't know the gender of my baby I can't get certain items. I touch each item and wonder what my baby will look like.

My heart stops at the most adorable yet fitting piece of clothing. It's odd for a baby, but it has 'My dad bites' written on it with a picture of the count from Sesame Street on it. I have to buy that. It's so cute. Sure it might not be accepted but I am going to buy it. I decide on some yellow jumpsuits when my eyes land on the perfect cot for my baby. I can picture putting my baby there to sleep, watching on with Edward. At that part of my daydream I begin to tear. Toughen up. I mentally yell. I have to be strong for the baby now. No one else, not even me matter.

I buy it because I can't focus on anything but buying it. Again, thanks to Alice's black card, I take my precious load that will sleep my precious load to the car. Due to cravings, I purchase food and look at other things.

Realising that it is well into the afternoon, I continue my drive north before having to stop for the night. I don't get very far through the mountains and have to stay outside of Whistler. It's the famous city of skiing and that is something I will never appreciate due to my gravity challenged body. It is so bizarre how I have become to love the snow. Before moving and even during my first winter there the cold, wet and snow were the bane of my existence. I guess falling for a cold Vampire and then driving up through Canada because I'm pregnant change my attitude to the weather.

The next day I decide to get up very early and try to break the sound record because I am getting impatient at finding the Cullens. I remind myself that I do have food and only stop for toilet and nauseous breaks. It takes a couple more days but I finally get to the border of the US to the state of Alaska.

My next task is to go to the house. But of cause I am starting to freak out. I mean do I just drive there and be like 'hey I know you all abandoned me but I'm pregnant to my ex and I don't want to die delivering it'. Somehow I don't think that's going to be accepted very well. I mean I would sound crazy. Also they are Vampires and could attack me if they thought I was being a danger.

I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO!!!

Ok take deep breathes. I need to keep calm for the baby. First I need to get my facts straight. I am 2 and half months pregnant but look about 5 months. Yeah my stomach has just swelled dramatically. I am prone to blood like products, nauseous including vomiting and has just travelled a week to drive to Alaska to ask how and why I'm pregnant and what can I do?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I am so unbelievably sorry I havent updated in so long. Life just got by with uni and stress. I hope this chapter is good. I pretty much just wrote what came to me. Let me know if there are errors or if there was a direction would want me to take or shouldve taken. I will take all into account. Thank you to all of you who reviewed and put this story on story alert. THANKS**

NB Chapter 5

I again take a set of deep cleansing breathes while stroking my protruding belly. A smile creeps on my face as I once again wonder what he or she would look like and what names I will decide on.

I have calmed myself enough to think of the task at hand. Well wouldn't Alice see my decision I choose then fix it herself if flawed?

I decide to just knock on the door and hope no one freaks out.

Taking a deep breath, I get out of my seat and lock up the car. I walk up to the humungous house, no doubt built by Esme and knock on the door before I lose my nerve.

*Knock Knock*

The door is answered by a gorgeous blonde vampire.

I look at her and she looks at me with a venomous sneer. What on earth could I have possibly done to piss her off? And who is she? I take notice of her golden eyes and sigh in relief that she is a vegetarian. Well she is just staring at me so I guess I am going to speak.

"Is Alice there?" might as well as ask for the Cullen who has lead me here.

"Who are you?" Wow this lady sure has manners, I mean first she blatantly stares and then asks so nicely who I am. How rude. Well I am not going to answer I mean I did ask first.

"Excuse me, but I asked you first and I know you don't live here. So could you please get one of the Cullen's here now!" Wow my emotions are so out of wack with this pregnancy. I just yelled at a vampire. Well it seems that my attempt to be brave didn't even cause her to move. Unfortunately my baby decides this is the perfect time to play with my bladder, well more like attacks it.

"Okay look I do not know who you are but if you anything about pregnant women it is that they need to pee all the time. If you don't let me into the house I will make sure I will pee on you."

Wow that was such a pathetic and empty threat. I mean I wouldn't even be able to lift my leg. I'm not a dog. My constant internal rambling is cut off by a large boisterous laugh.

"Bella. Oh that was so funny. What are you doing here? And you're so huge." He walks over to me and I know what that means.

"Stop Emmett and let me go to the toilet and you can't give me any bone crushing hugs today I'm a little bit delicate." I say as I gently rub my baby bump. I see the wheels turning and he looks so confused. I know I only saw him 2 months ago and I am a hippo.

"Please let me go to the toilet then I can explain"

"Sure little sis" Awe he still called me that. I think I'm a little teary.

Sure enough I went to the toilet and see the tall blonde talking incredibly fast with Emmett.

"Emmett can you get everyone here in one room, please? I only want to explain things once." I walked over and gave him a hug before he nodded and went off before I could blink. I can't believe I am going to have to get used to that again.

"Ah so you're Bella. The human who though she could have Edward. But he is mine."

My heart jumped at his name and I was a little intimidated by her obvious threat.

"So you know who I am but who are you?"

Before she could give an answer I was attacked by a short black haired pixie also known as Alice my best friend. I started to cry and hug her.

"WOW" was everyone's first acknowledgement of my appearance.

I heard the voice before I saw him. His beauty still astounds me. His eyes though look hurt and devastated. Great someone has jumped to conclusions.

"Hi everyone" they looked at me shocked. Why I mean I have to be polite.

"I guess you are all wondering how I got here and everything" as I put a hand around my protruding belly "well Alice left me a note of where you guys were and I drove the ...let's just say a car and here I am." There were a couple of growls I noticed, from Edward about the note I guess he didn't want me finding out and the car well Rosalie, probably for thinking I took hers.

"Okay before I explain more can I have something to eat, I'm starving"

"Sure dear what would you like?"

"A steak. Cooked blue or very rare."

That request provided a shock. Looks of disgust and horror were the key themes of the mood.

"What? Oh yeah. I have very unusual cravings. The child takes after its father" I laugh at my own joke. But there were blank stares. Wow. For incredibly old and smart vampires they don't get the obvious?

"What do you mean?" Ooops I said that out loud.

"Oh well um Edwards the father"

All heads turn to Edward who had a face I couldn't read. I doubt he believes me.

"How?"

"Well when a man and a women love each other..." I was stopped again by Emmett's laughter but no one got the joke. Who knew that the embarrassed shy girl who blushes at everything would be so bold and funny, she only had to be knocked up.

"At my birthday. Carlisle can you give me a check up? I am sure this is totally abnormal. I mean I shouldn't be showing or craving blood."

"Are you sure it's mine?"

"Really Edward" God it hurt to say his name "you want to go there? You are the only person I have had sex with. Unless when I was asleep another vampire, because I'm pretty sure a human baby would react like this, did it then it yours. Ahhh"

"What's wrong?" Edward said as his speed by my side. I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach. His face was of pure joy. Touching him and having him touch me was heaven.

Confused looks. "My baby is kicking"

"Awe how cute"

"Can I touch?"

"How did I not see?"

Everyone wanted a turn. Even Rosalie whose face was of content. Hmm I can see why she may have hated me. I will need to get her alone. I want her to be part of my baby's life.

"Really?" man I need to try not to say what I am thinking.

"Yeah Rosalie. All of you deserve a chance."

Her smile was amazing.

"Carlisle can you check everything is okay?"

"Bella no need we are going to have twins?"

"What? How? Huh?"

"I can read their minds. They are hungry"

"Wow. Can you still check though?"

"Sure"

I ate while he checked. Everything is in order. Your pregnancy will be short though only 5 months and I'll have to research how to deliver them."

Wow I have a family. Sure Edward and I have to talk but it worked out better than expected. Oh this reminds me about the blonde.

"Where did the bitchy blonde go?"

"Oh you mean Tanya. I don't know I was distracted" Edward answered with a joyful smile.

"Oh who is she and why did she claim you were hers."

At this everyone laughed.

"Tanya is from the Denali family. They are cousins of sorts. She has been after Eddie for years" Emmett answers.

"Will she be trouble?"

"No" the simultaneous reply. I still couldn't shake the ominous feeling I had.


End file.
